


the blood in your mouth (i wish it was mine)

by softcell



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcell/pseuds/softcell
Summary: 7/24 remix: In which Akira says something more surprising than the truth that Ryuji is a Phantom Thief.





	the blood in your mouth (i wish it was mine)

Akira knows they look ridiculously suspicious to anyone that knows about the Phantom Thieves investigation and has seen them together, so he’s not that surprised when Akechi interrupts them.

The reality is that it’s easy to explain how they’re all connected for the most part; Ann sits in front of him in class, he and Ryuji met on his first day at Shujin, and Makoto is Shujin's student council president. How they became  _close_  to Makoto requires a little lying on their part to deflect suspicion ( _ she’s helping tutor me/Ann/Ryuji _ ), but Yusuke is the hardest to explain, mostly because the truth of how they met sounds ridiculously unbelievable, and Akira considers how to deflect Akechi’s subtle questioning and suspicion. 

Akechi’s barely hiding a smirk as Ryuji starts to get defensive and Akira quickly thinks about how to diffuse the situation. He relaxes his shoulders a bit as he angles his stance toward Akechi and turns to face the group. ‘ _ Ryuji’s a Phantom Thief,’  _ he prepares to say, ready to catch Akechi off guard, when another thought comes to mind.

 

“Yusuke’s my boyfriend,” Akira admits.

 

There’s a beat of silence as everyone freezes except for Akira and thankfully, Yusuke, who has been more focused on Akechi himself than the actual conversation at hand.

Ann is the first to react. “Akira! I can’t believe you didn’t tell me earlier! For how long?” Akira shrugs and rubs the back of his neck, “I was helping Yusuke with his art block and we just started hanging out after that. Things sort of progressed from there.” Akira twirls his fingers through his fringe and chances a glance at Akechi. The detective is stiff and there’s a bitter grimace on his face Akira nearly misses as Ryuji swings an arm around his shoulders and tugs him into a loose headlock. “Congrats man! I was totally wonderin’ why you’d been skipping out on me lately. I totally thought this weirdo was taking over my place as your cool best friend!” 

Yusuke huffs at him. “I would hardly try to take your place in any form. I’m afraid I lack the volume and brashness you exude.” Ryuji loosens his grip on Akira to face Yusuke with a fist as Ann laughs. Makoto quickly coughs into her hand to stifle her giggle, before turning toward Akechi. The young detective is staring at Yusuke with something like malice and possibly envy before he seems to realize where he is. Makoto and Akira exchange a glance as Akechi quickly masks his expression.

He rubs his chin with one hand, and smiles blankly at them. “Well, it seems congratulations are in order, I suppose. I must be honest, I was not expecting that kind of response when I came over here.” Makoto smiles politely as she faces Akechi. “My apologies, Akechi-kun, but it seems as though we’ve all been caught off guard. I don’t think any of us were expecting it.”

Akechi studiously ignores Akira as he waves off Makoto’s words with a stiff wave of his hand. “T-that was quite the bombshell, wasn't it? Ah, well, Kurusu does seem to have a way of surprising people, doesn’t he?” Akechi’s gaze flickers toward Akira before quickly focusing on Makoto again. “Well, this has been an eventful conversation, but I’m afraid I must be going.” Akechi straightens his shoulders as he smiles once more, bright and fake, and turns to leave, and Akira wonders why it looks like the young detective is practically running away. 

Akira watches him disappear around the corner. Morgana finally pokes his head out from his bag, and Makoto turns to him with a questioning look in her eye. “You and Yusuke...you’re not really dating, are you?” Akira blinks at her and smiles widely. “Queen...you could really give Akechi a run for his money as a detective.” She coughs into her hand again and pointedly turns to face the rest of their group. Ryuji and Ann are arguing again while Yusuke makes pointed commentary from time to time. 

Akira places a hand on Ryuji’s shoulder and interrupts their back and forth. “Let’s go.” Ryuji sighs at him and puts his hands on his hips and jabs a thumb in Yusuke’s direction. “Man, I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were dating this guy.” Yusuke tilts his head in confusion. “What are you talking about? Akira and I are not in a romantic relationship.”

There’s more silence from Ann and Ryuji as they stare at Yusuke and then Akira. 

“I thought you just said Yusuke was your boyfriend!” Ann wails. Ryuji punches Akira in the shoulder. “What the hell, man! What was all that for then?” Akira glances over his shoulder and Makoto sighs again. “Akechi was obviously trying to get something out of us about the Phantom Thieves, and Joker was trying to throw him off. I’d say it worked based on his reaction. He seemed unaware of how to respond to Akira and Yusuke dating. It was very quick thinking on your part, Joker.” 

Akira smirks and twirls his fringe with his fingers. Yusuke adjusts his bag on his shoulder as he hmms to himself. “I’m not sure I understand why everyone was shocked though. Was Joker’s statement really that surprising?” Ann steps back from Yusuke in disbelief. “Of course it’s surprising! It’s not everyday that someone tells you they have a boyfriend out of nowhere! Especially when it’s someone like you!” 

Makoto frowns to herself. “By the way Yusuke, how did you know to go along with Akira?” Yusuke blinks slowly at her. “He said I’m his boyfriend, which is true to some extent, seeing as I am both his friend and a boy, although boy is a term that implies a certain amount of youth.” Ann stares at him as Ryuji shakes his head. “Dude, that is not what the term boyfriend is used for in ANY situation.” Makoto chuckles as Yusuke continues to blink at the blondes before turning toward Akira. “I must say, that while I would not be adverse to dating someone as wonderful as Joker, I am currently very much dedicated to my art right now. I am very honored and I hope you understand,” he finishes with a bow.

Akira grins at Yusuke’s sincere statement before turning toward Ryuji and leaning on his head on his shoulder. “I got rejected,” he whines. Ryuji shakes his head and pushes him. “C’mon man, we thought you were serious! This kinda stuff is no joke! Especially if you actually were dating another dude.” Ann pouts and puts her hands on her hips. “Ryuji’s right, Akira. It is the city, but some people still aren’t that accepting…” 

Makoto brushes her bangs back. “They may be right. We’re lucky that Akechi-kun seemed more taken aback than anything.” Morgana kneads his paws on Akira’s shoulder as he looks at them. “Well, either way it was quick thinking on your part, Joker! You really are something else!” 

Ryuji frowned in the direction that Akechi had headed. “By the way, was it just me or did that guy seem really upset that you guys were dating?” Ann pursed her lips. “Well, it sure didn’t seem like he was bothered by the fact that it was a guy...maybe he’s just jealous?” 

Makoto’s eyes widened before she nodded to herself. “You may be onto something. I’m sure Akechi-kun stays very busy. He probably doesn’t have much free time to date between his work and studies. I could see why that would bother him. You’re very perceptive to people’s emotions, Ann.” 

“E-eh?” Ann started. “Um, no that’s not what-, I mean, maybe but-” She glanced at Akira who was now focused on her with a glint in his eye. “N-nevermind.”

**Author's Note:**

> may or may not expand on the whole concept...im a sucker for akechi pinning, esp the jealousy aspect which i feel would be strong when someone like protag has so many close friendships that seem borderline romantic in some cases


End file.
